


#12" Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside"

by Nagisa_Hawkzuki



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is concerned, Fluff, M/M, Noya is a lil shit, Snow, a fic about snow in the height of summer?, and the human embodiment of a hot water bottle, crows in the snow, nerds in the snow, think of it as the fic equivalent of an ice lolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Hawkzuki/pseuds/Nagisa_Hawkzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on the lovely 100 Ways to Say I Love You</p><p>The grounds of Karasuno were covered in snow and not everyone was dressed for it. *cough cough* Noya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#12" Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this wonderful lovely post http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> More Asanoya! Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last one, it really motivated me to write another one!
> 
> (obviously Noya's snow attire is based on that ridiculous official art where Noya is in the snow in just a tshirt and kags tries to set a snowball)
> 
> Here it is: Nerds in the Snow!

During the course of one (admittedly lengthy) practice, the grounds of Karasuno High School were covered in a thick blanket of snow.

“Wahoah!” Hinata swung the heavy door to the gym open and gazed outside, eyes reflecting the sparkles of the glistening snow. “It’s so deep! It must be up to my knees!”

Tsukishima appeared behind him, “So, not very deep at all, then?” he snickered. Giggles behind him told Hinata that Yamaguchi was also there. He whirled around and drew himself up to his (not very high) highest height. His nose was pink from the cold and the rest of his face was flushed with anger. Inhaling deeply, Hinata pointed his finger as menacingly as he could whilst preparing to drop, seemingly, the most incredible burn of the 21st century. Before he could ,however, a huge snowball exploded on the back of his head. He spun around to see Tanaka doubled over and howling with laughter.

“Hinata!! You need to be more aware of your surround-” 

But Tanaka ate his words or rather he ate large mouthfuls of snow that Hinata had pelted at him whilst dashing out to join him. The pair were now embarked in some form of stand off with a snowball in each hand for dramatic impact.

“Oh, what are they doing now?” Daichi asked, as he, Suga and Asahi reached the door and watched their underclassmen. Tsukishima gave a disgruntled sigh and left without a word. He left two trails of footprints as Yamaguchi scurried after him. 

The third years smiled small nostalgic smiles.

“Remember when we used to be like that?” Daichi sighed.

“No,” Suga said, “I don’t remember because it was only you who was like that. I seem to recall Asahi almost sprinting home to avoid snowball fights with our senpais. And the cold is really not my scene.” He gestured at his ensemble- a thick wooly scarf and a pair of thick fleece gloves accompanied his school jacket done up all the way to the chin.  
Daichi looked slightly embarrassed as he turned back to watch Tanaka and Hinata. The pair had managed to catch Tsukishima in their crossfire as evidenced by the anguished “Tsukki!” that echoed across the grounds.

“Well, I liked it..” He muttered.

“Come on, Daichi, let’s go home. “ Suga sighed “I’m cold.” He shivered as if to prove his point. 

“Right, right.” He took Suga’s hand and made to go but looked back over his shoulder. “Are you coming, Asahi?”

Asahi shook his head gently, “I’m actually waiting for Nishinoya…”

And as if on cue, Noya came darting across the gym floor and leapt out of the door.

“RYUUUUUUU!”

Or rather he tried to jump out of the door, but was stopped by Asahi’s large hand on the back of his tshirt.

He turned to face him, eyebrows being pulled by a quizzical fish hook.

“Asahi-san?”

Asahi’s own eyebrows formed harsh lines in a vague attempt to be stern.

“What is it, Asahi-san? You’re being weird.”

Asahi’s gaze flicked down and Noya followed it to his characteric slogan t-shirt. His pale arms were covered in goose pimples and his hairs stood on end from the extremity of the cold.

“Oh, come on, I’m fine! It’s not even that cold!”

“Nishinoya.”

Noya rolled his eyes. “You know, how hot I am ,Asahi-san. I’ll be fine, calm down.” He grinned and sniffled slightly.

“You won’t be fine, you’ll get sick.” He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed it gently underneath his nose. “See?”

“Asahi-san, stop that tickles!” He giggled and gently swatted at Asahi’s hand. “I’ll be fine.” 

And with that he reached up to kiss Asahi on the cheek, before he turned and began to make his way over to Tanaka and Hinata. He had to wade because despite what Tsukishima said, the snow was deep to him. Asahi was still concerned but he thought maybe he should leave Noya to it, after all, he wasn’t a child (allegedly). Having said that, the snow was deep and the wind was biting and ,despite what he said, Nishinoya would more than likely freeze to death and somehow take Hinata and Tanaka down with him. This wouldn’t do, Asahi thought. He took a few steps out the door and called out.

“N..Nishinoya!” It wasn’t loud, but it was Asahi so it was enough to make Noya turn around and come back over.

He looked up at Asahi, face flushed and damp from snowflakes that were already melting on his hot cheeks. His head cocked slightly as he watched Asahi maneuver and wriggle his way out of his coat.

Asahi extended his hand to Nishinoya.

“Here. Uh, take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” He gave a smile warm enough to make Noya think he’d never need a jacket again , but he took it regardless.

“Are you sure, Asahi-san?” He asked, as he pushed his arms through vast tunnels of fabric.

“Of course.” Asahi said gently, as he leant forwards to help Noya roll up the sleeves of his impossibly large jacket.

Nishinoya beamed but then stopped as he realised something.

“But what about you?” He said.

Asahi smiled again, “I’ll wait here for you. I’ve got a jumper on as well. Plus,it’s warm on the step thanks to the gym. ” His eyes flashed with panic. “But don’t tell Coach I’ve been letting all the heat out again!” 

Noya laughed and pulled Asahi in for a kiss.

“I love you.” He said as they broke apart.

“I love you too..” Asahi breathed. They gazed at each other for a little while but the moment was all but destroyed by an icy crunch colliding with the back of Noya’s head.

“Oi! Noya-san, are you going to fight or keep kissing your boyfriend?”

Noya shot Asahi an apologetic smile that was quickly replaced by a determined grin.

“Don’t worry Asahi-san! I’ll get revenge for us!” He pecked Asahi on the cheek before turning tail and dashing through the snow. 

“OI RYUU! HOW DO YOU WANT TO TASTE A MONTH’S WORTH OF SNOWFALL IN HALF A SECOND?!”

Asahi settled himself down on the step: the warmth from the gym making the occasional snowflake landing on his nose or in his eyelashes and eyebrows bearable. He rested his chin in his hand as he watched Nishinoya dart and dive with Tanaka and Hinata, but the only thought that ran through his head whilst doing so was:

“God, he looks good in my jacket…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed as this was a really fun quick write for me!  
> (I always try and put a super sweet asanoya scene in the midst of Karasuno chaos as it is my aesthetic)
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr (I always reblog asanoya bc they are my life source) -> sunshine-season.tumblr.com


End file.
